Primavera
Primavera Lucenatura is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. She is a female Springer Spaniel who loves nature and all it has to offer. She is the cousin of Lux. She is a very new member of the PAW Patrol, acting as their Naturalist Liaison Member. In the Tundra-Centurion AU, Primavera's Trainee is Amazon. Primavera is a typical Springer Spaniel with no clearly defining traits. Her back, most of her face, ears, and outsides of rear legs are a dark brown color, as well as her tail. Her underbelly, insides of rear legs, chest, and a narrow slit on her face are all white. She sports light blue eyes and occasionally a pink or yellow flower on her ear. Her collar is a light green collor, and her pup tag is a dark green with an orange and yellow symbol representing the sun. Regular Uniform As a PAW Patrol Member, she wears a dark purple vest with her Pup Tag symbol emblazoned on the back. Occasionally, she wears a sun visor with patterns that resemble a solar panel. Flight Uniform Primavera's Air Rescue Uniform is purple with pink highlights. Her jet pack has a pair of purple wings with her Pup Tag Symbol in the middle of them. Anthro Appearance As an anthro, Primavera looks generally the same. She wears a pair of white shorts, a dark green sleeveless hoodie with her Pup Tag symbol on the right side chest and on the back, a black shirt underneath, and a pair of black, thigh-high stockings with dark green trims. Mission PAW Appearance While undercover, Primavera wears a short, red dress with floral patterns around the skirt, and black thigh-high stockings, as well as long, black gloves. Both stockings and gloves have an orange-red trim. Her black Mission PAW suit has dark purple highlights, and she carries multiple nature-fit equipment: * Rosethorn Whip - To grab, latch, or restrain objects, or to use as a harness * Night Vision Goggles - To see at night * Throwable Bolas - To capture enemies or attach other tools or hooks to the weighted ends to fit any need * Grappling Hook - To reach higher places or fit any other need Primavera Lucenatura was born in a secretive village called Lightacre Vale, in the middle of a forest called the Springmoor Woods. Arcane creatures and people inhabited the forest, so none of the modern societies on the outside dared to venture into the woods due to fear spread by urban legends. Trees that could glow, plant-like animals with leaves, tree-bark, and other greenery as limbs, fireflies that can change colors... The forest was like something out of a fairy tale. The people that raised Primavera had a special connection with the wildlife and plants in the forest. The forest's inhabitants often worked together to ensure all of their survival. It seems that humanity has forgotten that experience. Primavera's father had a sister, whom had a son with a Rottweiler-Saluki outsider who stumbled into the forest a few years before Primavera was born. The son is named Lux. He and Primavera would play often in the gleaming fields of flowers, explore the untainted rivers said to contain healing properties, and climb steep hills to see more of what was around them. Lux and Primavera would sometimes venture into the sacred Aeroblanco grove, a rare tree similar to a willow. It can absorb any and all pollutants and purify them, then releasing them as beneficial materials such as oxygen, carbon dioxide, and even pure, sustainable energy. Truly a work of science fiction, but just as real as all the other wonders of the Springmoor. That is, until a group of illegal foresters and hunters came to the forest one day... They came with machines, they came with fire, they came for profit. They sought to turn the mystical powers of the forest into tools for themselves, steal the energy for their own purposes. They hunted the plant-like wildlife, they took trophies and samples of the bio-luminescent greenery, and tainted the purifying waters... The criminals cut down trees and set fires to also prove that they're not afraid of the legends surrounding this forest. They even drove out and even killed some of the natives that Primavera and Lux lived with... The people of Lightacre Vale defended their homes with their lives against these criminals... Chaos broke out between the tribe and the criminals, with the tribe being humiliatingly outmatched. In the chaos, Lux and Primavera helped to save some of the trapped citizens. Primavera was able to point out safe routes to travel in the panic, was able to free people trapped in burning debris, while Lux fended off against some of the hunters. When the smoke settled, most of the indigenous peoples of the forest lay fallen... Many of the wildlife was pushed to the brink of extinction in only a few days time, and the Aeroblanco willows were all destroyed... The last three seeds are kept by Primavera and Lux. After that tragedy, Primavera decided to dedicate herself to preserving all other habitats and hunt down and end illegal deforestation. Inevitably, innocent civilians and wildlife get caught in the crossfire. Primavera would spring(er spaniel) into action and save them as best she can. As a nature conservationist and a member of quite a few nature preservation organizations, she sometimes joins rallies opposing certain construction projects and companies. Primavera often clashes heads with Steelbeam Theriault. She does consider Rubble as a friend, however. Primavera is full of pride and is an independent individual. She's a determined and strong young canine girl, sometimes even stubborn. Her stubbornness can sometimes get her into trouble, but she's thick-headed and believes that it's for a good cause. The catch is that it is ''for a good cause. When rescuing others, Primavera is not very adept at being subtle and sneaky, often times getting caught trying to rescue. In this case, she calls on her second aptitude: negotiation. If that fails, she goes to her third talent: distraction. She can sometimes get very emotional as well. She is deeply affected when she hears about the destruction of natural environments or the deaths and extinctions of wildlife. Underneath her dignifying demeanor, she is a very kind girl who cares deeply about the feelings of others. In her spare time, she is often found alone, surrounded by wildlife, nature, and the joys it has to offer. Catchphrases: - "Spring has sprung!" (More TBD) Fears Primavera has quite a few fears: - Pyrophobia (Fear of Fire, especially of large ones) - Ataxophobia (Fear of Disorder or Uncleanliness. Yeah.) - Claustrophobia (Fear of Confinement) - Technophobia (Fear of Technology, especially of destructive machines) Pup Pack Tools - Notepad and Pencil - Seeds - Wildlife medical equipment - Camera - Whip (For grabbing/latching onto objects and as to use as a harness) Vehicle Primavera drives a dune buggy-type vehicle, except with a full body and not just a series of metal rods like a cage. The vehicle itself is purple with white and orange highlights. The wheels collapse inwards, and separate panels emerge from the sides, making the vehicle slightly bigger, and converting it into Primavera's Pup House. For Mission PAW, Primavera drives a motorcycle Family - Unnamed Father (Deceased) - Unnamed Mother (Deceased) - Unnamed Uncle (Deceased) - Unnamed Aunt (Deceased) - Lux (Cousin) Friends: - Ryder - Rubble - Chase - Skye - Marshall - Rocky - Zuma - Mayor Goodway - Centurion - Steelbeam (Future boyfriend) - Beryl - Tierra - Frostbound - Umbravivo - Arabella - Saracco - Nicasia - Micaelina - Jaune - Grisha - Cecilia - Sheryl - Tundra (Tundra-Centurion AU) Hobbies - Observing wildlife - Star-Gazing - Exploring the environment - Helping others whenever she can - Drawing - Singing (In the shower) and Dancing - Spending time with Rubble, Steelbeam, and/or Lux. - Watching TV (sometimes) Miscellaneous Facts * Primavera loves to garden. However, she personally does not plant any of the seeds and plants and samples left from Springmoor Woods, contrary to Lux, who has them decorate his house. * She loves to wear stockings and thigh-high socks. * She'll become extremely angry when she sees someone harming the environment. Often times, she will confront them. * When she is referred to as a derogatory term like "tree-hugger", she takes it as a compliment, and follows up with a usually sassy remark. * She often butts heads with Steelbeam. * Primavera was originally going to be paired with Rubble in ''Shadows of Camaraderie, however this was changed as I just couldn't see it... * Despite Esme and Steelbeam dating at one point, Primavera doesn't mind the two still being friends. * She loves to eat bananas, kiwis, and plums. Fanfictions - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie - PAW Patrol: Kinesis Unbound Fanfictions By Others None Episodes - Pups Save the Arctic! - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part One) - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Two) - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Three) - Pups Save the Mariners! - Pups and the Overgrowth! Episodes by Others - Pups Save the Amazon! Song Articles - Everybody Talks (Song) - Rhythm of Love (ZumaxBeryl Song) - I Know What You Did Last Summer! (Song) - Into You (MarshallxArabella Song) Song Articles by Others None Shadows of Camaraderie Primavera.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Primavera (Sketch) Feral Primavera.jpg|Feral Primavera (colored) Beryl and Friends by MacBarrPup.png|Gift from MacBarrPup. Love it! Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Females Category:Female Pup Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Feral Category:Anthro